


The Vore Clan

by Newenglandee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody, Satire, Sexual Humor, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tales about an alien race coming to Earth. Made up of different beings, this species had very vorish tendencies. But with the aid of sympathetic Vore Clan members, can Earth survive? Probably...but people are still gonna get eaten. Satirical parody work with a buttload of different vore types, from cock vore to breast vore to oral and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon Going Full Monty...Python

**THE VORE CLAN...PART ONE**

 

"This won't take TOO long, will it?" Mr. Jones wondered, his red/brown hair slightly messed up from a bad attempt at combing.

 

"Honey, quiet, usually we only go to church once a year, and this is SERIOUS. A little time listening to Father Michael won't kill you!" Mrs. Jones said giving him a "I can't BELIEVE you" look.

 

"My BUTT itches!" Their daughter Jessie complained, scratching the bottom of her yellow dress.

 

"Why do I hafta wear this dumb thing?" Their SON, Jack, mumbled as he looked down at his black three-piece suit which his mom had insisted he wear along with his father.  "JESUS is wearing his  _bathrobe_!" He said, pointing up at the statue of Jesus who was up over the podium, looking benignly content and kind.

 

The community of Edenbury had gathered for a meeting at the church. Apparently it was an issue of "grave importance".  Father Michael adjusted the small microphone on his person and then spoke up.

 

"As you all know, recently, the town of Daleburg..." He tilted his head to the side, nervously. "Failed to provide contact with any authorities after a strange meteor shower occurred and one such meteor struck the town. And the day BEFORE another meteor shower happened and the town of Bayton Heights lost contact. Now since our Town Hall was wrecked by a meteor just a few short hours ago, the mayor asked all of us to come HERE. Mayor Blumm?"

 

Mayor Blumm had just wanted a big house and some respect. NOW he had to worry about meteors crushing his constituents! He adjusted his tie, then stepped forward towards the podium as Father Michael stepped away. "As mayor..." He began. "It is my utmost duty to keep an intense watch on my constituents. Now I'm aware only a fifth of you could make it on such short notice, but this is important-"

 

BANG!

 

The door to the church opened and a smug-looking being walked in, along with another who stood slightly behind him...both unmistakably NOT from this world. The first was an ENORMOUS dragon, barely able to fit inside the front hall of the church. A crest of spikes atop his head ran down to his tail, and he had his wings folded to his sides. His red eyes glinted as he licked his lips, looking over the people of the church. He also appeared to be completely naked, complete with throbbing member that hung cannon-like underneath his body.

 

Naturally those who had brought children covered their kid's faces and went "DON'T LOOK". Thank GOD for caring mothers!

 

The other being, mercifully, was clothed. A large, white robed jacket with pants to match, a pair of sandals on his feet...green, scaly skin and gleaming golden eyes. He brushed his blue hair back with a three-digited clawed hand and his thick locks fell back slightly as he looked over the people in the church...what WAS he?

 

Then he spoke and they knew instantly. "Humans." He said. "There must be at least 500 of them in here...not a bad church! These are bigger than the ones back in my town!" That hissing tone he had...and the long tail that unfurled from his back and forked tongue that had momentarily tasted the air gave him away as a snake of some kind.

 

"FOCUS, King." The dragon snapped. "I want to head back to our pad and watch that delightful "Salad Days" sketch."

 

"Yes, yes, of course, Ivadus." King mumbled, folding his arms. "I'll just do the speil now. People of Earth..." He waved his hand dismissively in the air. "We of the Vore Clan come from a planet afar to lord over your kind because we're greedy bastards and please don't start crying!"

 

"Uh, WHAT?" The mayor asked.

 

"Okay, Reader's Digest version: Our planet's in civil war so we headed out to find new ones to live on and to ensure our kind prosper we have to take a "draconian"..." He jabbed his head at Ivadus, the large dragon. "Approach to the natives, which means usually using them for slaves, for sex, or your town's case, for supper."

 

"Oh, I WILL enjoy this." Ivadus said, licking his lips as he got on his haunches and smirked. "Trick or TREAT!"

 

King calmly turned around and locked the church doors, then raised his hands into the air, chanting as the windows all simultaneously closed. He then waited, trying not to squrim as he watched Ivadus go to town on the people in the church, specifically the women. He eagerly stuffed them into his gaping maw like popcorn, gulping them down.

 

"AAAAAA!" One of the women managed to run by the dragon, heading for the door. Hymn book grasped in hand, she held it like a baton, hoping to beat the snake out of the way...

 

SNATCH! The dragon's long tail grabbed her. Before she could do anything but scream, she was tossed into the air and fell down into his waiting, slippery gullet and swallowed. GULP.

 

Mr. Jones, who had just lost his daughter AND his wife, rushed at the snake guarding the front door along with a dozen other men who WEREN'T trying to fight the dragon. "You monster, we'll bash your-"

 

"FREEZE." King snapped, snapping his claws. The men were rooted to the ground as ice formed on their shoes, keeping them in place. "Luckily for YOU, Ivadus only likes women, so you'll get to live for a few more minutes. Then I'M supposed to kill you and leave your bodies hanging outside of your neighbors houses as a reminder on how they should attend church services..." He smirked. "OR ELSE."

 

The buffet continued for the dragon as he enjoyed himself, snatching them up within his claws and tossed them down his mighty jaws. His belly bulged bigger and bigger, filled with squirming shapes that pressed their fists and hands against the stomach walls within as his digestive juices got to work on paralzying their bodies before he slowly and painfully digested them.

 

He finished with a particularily tasty morsel: a young woman who had been hiding in confessional. "BAD GIRL." He hissed, opening his maw and sticking out his tongue, snatching her up. She struggled uselessly as he drew her into his maw, then clamped his jaws shut. Smiling, he proceeded to taste every ounce of her body, tossing her up and down, exploring every orifice whether she wanted him to or not, then swallowed at last, forcing her down his slimy throat to be deposited in the ENORMOUS mass of people who lay squished together, covered in slimy digestive juices, still not paralyzed, their horrid, final fate yet to come.

 

He let out a low groan as he patted his stomach, which was now swelled to the size of a WEATHER BALLOON. He patted it with one set of claws happily as he stroked his member, getting arousal from so many juicy prey in his belly. King calmly held up a golden cup...the one used for communion, and was drinking some of the wine. He then noticed that there were some CRACKERS on a plate nearby...

 

PERFECT! He walked over to Ivadus and held up the plate. "Here, have a wafer!"

 

"Oh no, I couldn't, I'm stuffed!" Ivadus insisted, holding up his claws as he groaned. The people inside were STILL not paralyzed, well, not ALL of them. Most were still groaning and screaming and swearing quite vividly and OH if little Jackie could hear his mommy NOW!

 

"Oh, it's only a  _wafer-thin-wafer!_ " King asked, his eyes glittering almost seductively. He grinned in a good-natured-fashion and held the plate full of wafers back up.

 

"...well..."

 

"Just one...wafer...thin...wafer." King said gently, nodding his head.

 

"...alright." Ivadus said, snatching one up and tasting it before swallowing it down. "...hmm, kinda DRY. This would go great with some of that wi-AY-AY-AY-AAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!" He began to scream as his body surged BIGGER and BIGGER, growing to ENORMOUS proportions! King quickly ran back over to the humans and held his hands up, erecting a shield spell and frowned as Ivadus's body BULGED out from all places, first the stomach, then the legs, then the arms, then his chest and then his neck...

 

"Brace yourselves, humans." King remarked.

 

Then his head and THEN-

 

PA-POOOOOWWWWW!

 

**KERSPLORCH**!

 

An explosion of dragon organs, guts and blood went sailing everwhere. The digestive juices of his body, the semen that had been building in his member and the the blood all sloshed together to form a greyish liquid that had a faint tint of BLUE to it. The women who'd been unfortunate enough to be IN the stomach all lay together, groaning in pain as those that could stood up and helped those that COULDN'T to pews that weren't TOO badly coated with stringy intestines and muscles.

 

"Hmm...at that town Daleburg I took care of Carnior, at that nice "Bayton Heights" I dealt with Uluto. And now Ivadus is finished." King clasped his hands together and rubbed them. "Not a bad week's work, three towns and three annoyingly chauvanistic dragons in three days!"

 

Father Michael, who was closest to King, blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Wait...did you...PLAN this?!"

 

"Yes!" King said, smiling. "I did. You see, it's true I'm of the Vore Clan. My planet's filled with people that prey upon each other all the time, a multitude of canons clashing together."

 

"Isn't eating a sentient being MURDER?" Father Michael said, frowning angrily at him. "And from what you said before, I am inclined to believe that YOU believe in God's work..."

 

"On OUR planet, it's impossible to die due to the "Lazarus Effect"." King said. "Whenever somebody DOES die, they get reincarnated or reborn shortly after they die. Unless, of course, it's old age! But otherwise people don't ever stay dead, so there's no real problem with eating each other..." He said, patting Father Michael on the shoulder as the ice faded from the men's shoes. "But here on your planet it WOULD be murder, because you have no "Lazarus Effect"."

 

"So then why are YOU here if not to enslave us or whatnot?" Father Michael inquired.

 

"I'm stalling." King said, smirking. "I get rid of the more nastier Vore Clan members while my fellow sympathizers erect a "Lazarus Effect" through magic in different waypoints across the world. Our world was engulfed with civil war so we had to find other planets, but since many of us are used to being able to eat living, thinking creatures without consequence, they've become VERY selfish. Therefore they don't care how much suffering another planet goes through as long as they are FILLED somehow."

 

"Which is where people like US come in." A voice said. The people in the church turned their head as the doors of the church opened and a grey-furred being stood there, smiling warmly at them. "We Vore Clan members are a dedicated Covenant who have sworn to erect a Lazarus Effect and to eradicate the cruelest members of the Vore Clan...to keep them from devouring innocents and to ensure your planet's survival in this trying time. We're doing the same for other planets all across the galaxy and this planet is next in line."

 

"But we'll need help from the locals." King insisted, extending his hand. "We need to spread our forces out and have people be made aware of who and WHAT to watch out for. We need bases of operations...people we can TRUST. Can we of the Vore Covenant trust you?"

 

Father Michael nodded. "I am in touch with many other priests, and we meet in my parish every other month. I'll do all I can!"

 

"And the town of Edenbury will contribute to your cause if it will save our world." Mayor Blumm insisted, nodding his head.

 

"The internet's never looked more helpful!" Jack Jones laughed.

 

"Then let's get started!" King said, clasping his hands together and rubbing them.

 

"Yes, there's a lot of work to do." The other form laughed. "We are giving you the gift of live everlasting, I suppose. Now..." He held his gumdrop-shaped nose and plugged it. "If ONLY I could give you the gift of roll-on deodorant!"

 

**SFX: Foghorn**

 

Mayor Blumm turned red in the face. "Uh...um...let's...uh...let's all go home and...take showers..."

 

"Maybe NEXT TIME, you'll remember to  **chew your food!** " Jessie Jones snickered, kicking the skull of the dragon through the air.


	2. Unfair Fae

 

(This chapter's a bit more dramatic and less humorous than the first chapter. You've been warned!)

 

**THE VORE CLAN...PART TWO**

 

 

Sandra brushed her long blond hair back as she nervously made her way back home from "Newton High School". She bit her lip as she looked around, frightened somewhat at how...DARK...it had gotten in the past few hours. 

 

She'd stayed late, spending time with her friends to work on ab crunches in the gym at school. Fitness was becoming an important part of the people of the Planet Earth's schedule. Why? Simple...they didn't wanna DIE! 

 

A fit and strong human, when teamed up with others and properly armed, could take on evil members of the Vore Clan, an alien race that was invading Earth so as to prey upon it's inhabitants.

 

Sympathizers called "The Covenant" had been training Earthlings to combat the Vore Clan, and so now the planet was being filled with various species that were strange, new...and exciting! In fact, Sandra now had a dragoness, a fairy AND an insect-like alien as friends...the same friends who had done ab crunching with her today in the gym.

 

But she didn't want to be TOO late to getting home. If she did, her dad would take out his belt, what he called his "Weapon of Ass Destruction". 

 

  
_"Get cho ass over heah!"_  

 

**_KA-THWACK!_ **

 

Visibly imagining her own butt-kicking in her head, Sandra picked up the pace, thankful at the sight of the lovely Phoebe the Faerie, who was floating up ahead. Both were a lot alike...a buxom body, very pretty lips, the ones that made all the boys go "OOOOOH" and LONG to kiss...and best of all, long, flowing hair. Phoebe's was dark brown while hers was blond, but still...

 

Oh, she was showing off her wings again, hovering in the air on silky, butterfly-like creations of blue, white and black. She hovered around Phoebe, smiling happily.

 

"Girl!"

 

"Giiirl!"

 

"GIRL!"

 

"GIIRL!"

 

"Ga-uuuurrl!"

 

The two then burst out laughing and Phoebe touched down on the ground, walking alongside of Sandra as they headed down the sidewalk.

 

"You beat me here with those pretty wings of yours?"

 

"Hey, I'm trying to build up my frequent flyer miles!" Phoebe laughed. "You need to get home quickly, don'tcha?"

 

Sandra tilted her head to the side, nodding. "Yeah, or dad'll kick my can!"

 

"Well..." Phoebe grinned slyly. "I CAN just FLY you there. I've got the physical strength!"

 

"Really? I mean, I've seen you working out, but...are you SURE?" Sandra asked.

 

Phoebe nodded. "Oh yeah." She insisted. "I can carry you!" She held out one hand. "Shall we?"

 

Sandra nodded and took Phoebe's hand, and the two floated up through the air. The feel of the wind in her face and hair was...it was nothing like the fan she had at night, nor sticking her head out of a car to feel THAT wind. This was all around her, caressing her beautifully and-

 

Suddenly Sandra noticed they were heading the wrong way. "You should have turned left." She remarked. "This way goes to the PARK!"

 

A horrid smile. Phoebe laughed, a silvery, coy laugh. "Oh yes!...I know..."

 

She let go of Sandra and the poor blonde fell down...down...

 

**FWOOMP!**

 

Into the waiting arms of a furry beast. She gasped at the sight of what was holding her...a grey, furry being of some kind, an alien mammal. Big, long ears that hung down like a dog's, a gumdrop-shaped nose, black claws upon it's hands and taloned feet...a thick and furry chest and those eyes...deep black with a beautiful shade of green below, so enticing and wonderful to gaze at...

 

It was holding onto her intently, the brown hair swept back at the top of it's head, almost like a mane. It calmly held her to the ground and tied her up with some rope, then clapped it's clawed hands free of imaginary dust and stepped back to admire it's work...HIS work. Definitely a he...his baggy, multi-colored pants were a male's pants, and that chest was that of a man's too. But above all, that smile...those pearly white FANGS...what kind of man WAS he?

 

"So you're the catch?" He wondered out loud. "Phoebe, how old IS she? You said she was a senior. The poor thing can't be much older than 15!" 

 

"So I lied about that. Big whoop." Phoebe said, floating down. She shrugged. "Just eat her, Ahinahina."

 

"Phoebe, what...what IS this?"

 

"She's a Vore Clan sympathizer." Mr. "Ahinahina" explained, waving his clawed hand. "She's a "Prey" type member of the Vore Clan who sells out other people to ensure her own safety."

 

"But...I thought we were friends, I..." Sandra felt tears spring to her eyes. "I liked you..."

 

"That's what made it EASY." Phoebe cackled.

 

"She's not a typical fairy. She's an evil sprite, a "fay" as well call them." Ahinahina explained. "And I'm a...well, the term's "trog". Really, it's insulting to be called that...anyhow, I suppose you want to know what I'm going to do to you..."

 

Sandra bit her lip and curled up, sobbing. She knew what he would do to her. This thing was four and a half feet tall, smaller than her or Phoebe by a good foot, but she had heard reports of small creatures devouring people twice their size...when it came to the Vore Clan, size didn't matter...if they caught you, you were food...or a slave. Usually a slave until they got hungry. 

 

She could imagine it...a painful, horrid end. Teeth biting into her feet, horrid chomping. She'd be eaten feet first, he seemed kinky. He would want to hear her screams as he gulped her down into his thick and muscular gullet. His claws would dig into her creamy flesh, forcing her in deeper, deeper into his maw until only her head remained, and his tongue would wrap around it and force her in...

 

Then he'd get to work on gulping her down his esophogus, and then she'd land in his stomach and get dissolved like hot butter in his belly. Perhaps he'd even laugh.

 

"Just make it quick..." She begged tearfully as she felt him caress her body with his furry, yet smooth hands. She saw Phoebe through her foggy, tear-filled eyes and could picture the smug look on her face.

 

"Don't worry." Ahinahina's voice crooned. "I have no intention of making you suffer..." 

 

A horrid GASP. Choking sounds...and Sandra blinked vividly, seeing...seeing Ahinahina's claws around Phoebe's throat.

 

"YOU, on the other hand, will suffer quite a bit." He hissed.  _"Prepare to DIE, fay!"_  


 

He headbutted her and she fell to the ground, groaning. Before she could stop him, he'd ripped her clothes off with his claws and had pushed her legs aside, exposing her clitoris, which glowed a visible pink shade, the labia looking inviting...

 

The grey-furred thing smirked coldly and then bit into her pussy, tasting it and sucking...Phoebe's near-unconscious body was now jolted back into the land of the living, but her struggles meant nothing. She screamed and begged, but her flailing was futile, he was  **FAR, FAR** stronger than her. Soon a dark pleasure filled her, and an orgasm hit her hard like a freight train, forcing her head back as she moaned...

 

Now she was in a mix of consciousness and paralysis...he'd sucked her vagina dry of it's honey-like fluids and now decided to finish things. Sandra watched as he devoured her from the feet up, scooping her body into his large, fanged jaw and gulping her in deeper...deeper...

 

Although it appeared at FIRST as if Phoebe was completely unable to move or feel...Sandra soon saw terror in the fay's eyes. She was feeling EVERYTHING, but unable to move. Soon he was up to her breasts, fangs digging in and puncturing them slightly, allowing some milk to pour into his maw...which only served to help him get more of the fay down his throat.

 

It didn't take long, but soon Ahinahina had finished and was slurping her hair up like spaghetti. Letting out a long, liquid belch as two smushy-looking things fluttered through the air to be deposited below him, he patted his stomach and turned to Sandra, gently kneeling down by her and undoing the rope that had tied her up.

 

"I had to keep up appearances." He insisted. "It was an experiment..." He smiled to himself. "An experiment DONE by an experiment, ha-ha-ha!"

 

"What...what do you mean?" Sandra asked as she nervously bit her lip, scooting back slightly.

 

"I'm one of the Covenant. Part of a special task force of the Covenant that hunts down sneaky prey types that try to befriend your kind only to feed them to their benefactors. We've had our eye on Phoebe for some time. I'm sorry you had to find out THIS way but she was going to feed you to this nasty orc if I hadn't volunteered myself." Ahinahina bowed his head. "I'm sorry, truly, for making you so scared..."

 

"I thought she was my FRIEND..." Sandra said quietly, covering her face and falling to her knees, crying.

 

  
_"You poor little human."_  He whispered, gently holding her body. "I'm so sorry, I truly am. But it was the only way to save you and to ensure she wouldn't trick anyone else. Fays can be so very cruel." 

 

"Is she dead?" A voice asked. Ahinahina turned to look at a red-furred experiment or "trog" who held up the two wings that he'd belched out. "Yep, she's dead. 'Bout time, I HATED Phoebe!"

 

"Esmeralda, leave us alone, the girl needs counseling."

 

"Ooh, look, now I'M a fay!" Esmeralda laughed, flapping the wings that her fellow experiment had burped up. 

 

Ahinahina helped Sandra up. "Sandra, listen, there are Vore Clan hunters hiding in your school and we need the help of insiders like you to find thema and STOP them. They are hiding under the pretense of being Covenant members, just like Phoebe was, and thus are capable of entering the school system."

 

"If you..." Sandra took a deep breath. "If you need my help to find these...these MONSTERS that'll trick people into thinking they can trust them...I'll give it!"

 

Ahinahina smiled and patted Sandra on the side. "I'm thankful to hear that! Now...let's get you home. To tell the truth, we've had our eyes on YOU for some time too, not just Phoebe."

 

"You haven't been STALKING me, have you?"

 

"Something like that. But on the bright side, we know your dad occasionally lets his "belt wail". Now I can arrange to have him spend a night with Esmeralda. She'll coat him in some honey, a little sauce, add some pepper and salt and then he'll be willing to agree to ANYTHING to keep from being eaten if you wanna know the truth..."

 

"Oh WOW! You mean no more belt?"

 

"Yep!"

 

"That sounds...hey, could I get a raise of my allowance too?"

 

"Why not?" Esmeralda laughed. "Us girls gotta look out for each other! I'll tie him up, stuff his mouth with an apple and whip him with his own belt until he agrees to get it up to twenty bucks a week, how's that?" She asked. 

 

"That settles it, you two are my new best friends!" Sandra laughed happily. "I can't wait to introduce you to my friends...and my folks!"

 

Look out Daddy-o, she thought with a grin. She only hoped she'd be allowed to take some pictures. One for the memories...one for the internet!


	3. Crime and Cocky Punishment

 

(Also not quite as humorous as the first chapter, though I'll try.)

  
**THE VORE CLAN...PART THREE**  
  
"Why ME?! Why did this have to happen to me..."  
  
"Capitalist negligence?"  
  
 _"Shut up!"_  
  
Bebe was being forcibly tugged along by a wise-cracking Djinn, a being of fire and wind. The hallway was large and echoey thanks to it's metallic walls and the long string of lights above her head...the corridor would lead to her judging, and she knew the end result.  
  
Being led through a set of double doors, she was placed down onto a chair by Bartimaeus, who stepped back and allowed the handcuffed Bebe to move her hair out of her eyes so she could look up at the beings that were looking DOWN at her from the large podiums that surrounded her.   
  
"Do you know WHY you're here?" The first person asked. Half of them were Covenant members, those of the Vore Clan who now outnumbered those that sought to devour innocents upon the Earth. The Covenant planned to erect a "Lazarus Effect" which would ensure that those that died, killed quickly or suddenly or EATEN...would come back to life immediately, or at least very soon. At first they'd been outnumbered and outgunned by the other Vore Clan members, but thanks to help from the Earthlings they'd been "dealing" with the crueler members of the Vore Clan and converting other members of the Clan to their side.  
  
But there were problems. Some Vore Clan members tried to trick humans into thinking they were their FRIENDS, that they could be trusted...only to later devour the humans or send the humans to be eaten by associates of theirs. That was the second biggest problem.  
  
The BIGGEST problem were the human sympathizers to the Vore Clan members. The ones that happily sold their friends and family out for their own safety...or for their own personal gain. Some got OFF on seeing their best friend vanish down a snake's gullet, or seeing their mother or father get absorbed into a blob.   
  
These human sympathizers were harshly dealt with by the Judges, a party of 13. At the head of them was Justice Staccato, who was one of the most beloved AND hated of the Vore Clan members because though he didn't EAT anybody, he sentenced many to their fates, be they good or evil.  
  
Usually they were ironic. Poetic. Especially if the person being sentenced didn't seem to show remorse.   
  
"So Mr. Henry, you wanted to get rid of your wife so you could go away? And be among the pines? Fine, you can be among the pines...WHISPERING PINES!"  
  
"AAA! No, wait..."  
  
"What size straitjacket do you think he is?"  
  
"Hmm...I'd guess medium-small..."  
  
It didn't matter if they were male OR female though.  
  
"So you wanted to "hang with your homies", you...HO?! Well FINE...we can arrange for that, for you AND your horrid co-conspirators!"   
  
Their bodies were later put on display, knocking together like they were metallic balls on a string. Every time the wind blew, one body knocked into another and the kinetic force was transferred, forcing other bodies to knock and so they went back and forth, back and forth, tongues sticking out as people pointed and stared at the treacherous fivesome that had fed all of their boyfriends to giant cockroaches.   
  
"So, you like plants, do you?"   
  
"Er...yes..."  
  
"Well, I've got just the punishment. Ever heard the term "Tree-Hugger"?"  
  
THAT woman had done more than hugging a tree. She'd been stuffed into an Ent's bowels to be turned into nourishment for it's roots, serving her right for chopping up her dog and cat AND her husband to turn them into fertilizer for an plant-like alien.    
  
Bebe wondered what HER punishment would be. She looked up at Judge Staccato, who intently gazed down behind his green mask, which masked his armor. He looked around at the others.  
  
"You pleaded "guilty" when your statement was collected, and all of us, having reviewed your file, find you thusly guilty. Do you have anything to say before I sentence you?" The Justice demanded.  
  
Bebe lowered her red-haired head, shaking it. "No. I did something wrong and deserve to be punished. I shouldn't have been so...so angry with Aaron, I shouldn't have invited that tiger to our home, but being sorry won't bring him back."  
  
"If it is of ANY consolation, we TRIED the Heimlich method. That brutish tiger wouldn't cough him up. By the time we cut the stomach open he had suffocated."   
  
"He broke our good pair of scissors too!"  
  
"Next time, let's just use carving knives!"  
  
Justice Staccato sighed. "Now then, you are sentenced to be vored...a standard punishment. Since, however, you have shown remorse, you are allowed to pick your executioner from our list."   
  
Justice Staccato snapped his silver armor-gloved hands and Bartimaeus handed Bebe a list that she looked over. She saw names that were quite familiar and nervously gulped...then made her choice. "I'll take King." She said quietly.  
  
"Very well. Bailiff Bartimaeus, escort her out while we recess. Bring her to King's room then head back to the prison to bring in the next criminal..."   
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Bebe was now naked, stripped of clothing before King, who calmly took one hand in his three-digited, clawed hand while another held her back gently, leading her deeper into his room. It was a warm room, with a large, comfy-looking bed that had drapes on it...an ENORMOUSLY large bed, in fact, to matchi his equally large, blue-painted room. There were jungle trees carved into the walls at the top and bottom of the room, and as King laid her on the bed, looking her over, she noticed that the shading of his hair matched the light shading of the walls.  
  
King was one of the "nicer" members of the Vore Clan. He could have a cruel wit sometimes, but for the most part was tender and sweet. It was rumored he had a harem of girls who had been caught in the middle of making deals with Vore Clan members who had, in exchange for their lives, given up their freedom to become his sex slaves...which seemed to be quite a popular choice. He was rumored to be-  
  
He took his clothes off and Bebe's eyes went WIDE. The rumors were TRUE! No wonder so many girls caught conspiring wanted to be his sex slaves. It looked thick and harsh. Even though his golden eyes glittered with a dark light and his voice hissed slightly, all it took was a touch...a gentle kiss on the forehead...you knew he was on of the kindest beings in the world.   
  
He was a very, VERY considerate being. He always granted last requests and usually when it came to the women he ate it was that of sex. So he smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "Have you any last requests?" He inquired.  
  
"Could I...could you..." She motioned down at the cock. "Could I taste it? Have it inside me before you eat me?" She asked.  
  
King nodded. "Yes." He agreed, laying her down on the bed and slipping on top, slipping into her. There was a slight squelchy noise as his manhood slipped through into her clit, but she didn't fight back at all as he stroked her neck and her hair, hissing in a soothing manner, going in and out, pleasing her...  
  
Soon he was up to her body which was quivering in pleasure, and she was panting heavily, feeling his cock vibrate heavily inside her. It felt so...so GOOD! Soon it sent out an explosion of cum that filled her womanhood and made her gasp in pleasure, throwing her head back, and she looked deep into King's eyes as he smiled and nodded. "It's time." He crooned to her.  
  
Her death was here. He leaned backwards, allowing her to sit up as he transformed...his body stretching and elongating into a gigantic anaconda with glistening scales and beautiful golden eyes. He wrapped his long, thick tail around her, his muscular body covered with sweat from making love to her...  
  
And she saw his manhood had grown. As he lowered her towards it she realized what he intended to do but she didn't fight back. She looked up, nodding happily as her feet sank into a musky, slimy shamber and his tail let go. She shimmied down it, slipping in deeper and deeper, her breasts making visibly plump lumps in his manhood. Soon only her head remained outside of his thick cock, and the cumslit opened wider, allowing gravity to help her slide in all the way. Slurping up her hair like a piece of spaghetti, the cock engulfed her fully and she slid down the giant anaconda's chamber, as cum rose around her.  
  
The giant snake had her within his cock and he was pleased, stroking it with his tail as she felt the cum rise in her, filling her body. An orgasm built in her, one she knew she couldn't...and didn't WANT...to stop and she threw her head back in a final gasp before the cum filled her body, numbing her and her body became white and clumpy before it finally sloshed around his manhood, becoming cum that filled his cock and balls.  
  
Transforming back to normal, King rested on the bed, cupping his ballsack with his clawed hands and sighing. No, he didn't have his clothes on at the moment...he was "too sexy for his shirt" right now.  
  
He preferred this method of eating female humans. They were dissolved into his little soldiers, becoming DNA that he used later on to impregnate the most worthy of his harem members...those that showed kindness and love and remorse for their past cruelty. The others would eventually either become cum as well or become meals, depending on their actions.  
  
He smiled at the thought of a girl who he had no doubt would pass the final test he required of all his harem girls. She had made a deal out of anger and had tried to make friends with other members of the harem, showing compassion and kindness towards all the new members. She had even offered herself up to be used for sex in the place of those that were too frightened of King to get into bed with him.   
  
He'd introduce the cum that Bebe's body had made into this girl, Joan. She'd be honored with bearing his child, a child that would be taught to love and forgive, to show compassion towards all beings no matter what they looked like or how they acted. After impregnating a girl he let them go and they would go off to raise their child. He'd check in on them many times after that...and always be proud of his choices in women.   
  
"Yesssss." He thought out loud, stroking his cock. Bebe had been a red-head and so he'd be able to look forward to having a red-haired son or daughter. Maybe, if Joan was particularily ripe, BOTH. "Yessss, I DO have such FINE taste in women..." He mused. Too bad about that other one, Gloria. He'd had hopes for her, she had begun to show remorse but she kept allowing Joan to take her place in sex...this revealed she was cowardly.   
  
Though perhaps, with some nudging, he could take care of that.   
  
RIIING!  
  
The phone rang. He picked it up. "Yes?" He inquired.  
  
"We have a problem..."  
  
"What sort of problem?" He asked.  
  
"Some of the inmates escaped..."  
  
 ** _"WHAT?!?"_**


	4. Blackarachnia's Breasts

 

**THE VORE CLAN...PART FOUR  
**  
   
  
"Hey, quick question...why are we doing this thing again?"  
  
A green, strangely insectoid-like alien with green skin made of tiny little reptilian scales was sitting near the top of a library, resting her head on her gloved hand as she blinked her beautiful, sparkly eyes, her "PAK" resting on her back.   
  
Her partner was sitting next to her, and they were taking the "north" and "east" side of the library while their OTHER partners took the "south" and "west" area.   
  
"Because, Tenn, these criminals are DANGEROUS. And deceptive. They're a sneaky bunch."  
  
"So it takes a sneak to catch a sneak, huh? Is that why they sent us?"  
  
"Sneaky AND seductive." Her partner added. She had black and gold armor, with a black helmet over her dark blue/purple skin that showed four glowing red eyes. She licked her fangs with a tongue as she put some dark lipstick on her lips in her claws. "So keep your eyes peeled. Apparently they planned on milking the Vore Clan members they were planning on feeding their lovers to for all they were worth..."  
  
"What kind of favors would they possibly want from the Vore Clan?"  
  
"FAVOR favors." Her Spider-Like Partner remarked, smirking in a slightly naughty fashion.  
  
"...OH." The Irken's eyes widened. "EW!" She stuck her worm-like, segmented tongue out. "Ooh, I see She-Hulk!"  
  
"No, that's just an ordinary person." BlackArachnia insisted.   
  
"No way, that's She-Hulk!" Tenn insisted. "She's GREEN, for Irk's sake!"  
  
"This is NEW YORK, remember?" The Female Transformer snickered.   
  
"...oh... _right_." Tenn nodded her head.   
  
BlackArachnia extended a claw to her helmet and pressed a button in, activating her "intercom".   
  
KCCHT!  
  
"White, how are you holding up?"  
  
KCCHT!  
  
"Actually this is Ahinahina. White's kind of...wasting time." Ahinahina remarked in an aggravated tone.   
  
"KCCHT! Eagle One to German Dudes from "Die Hard", what is your position, over? KCCHT, This is German Guys, we are splitting up a bazillion dollars in diamonds and primo weed while you freeze your ass up on a roof pretending you've got a walkie-talkie, over. KCCHT!"  
  
"We are the WORST group of law-keepers in the world." Tenn mumbled.  
  
"Hey, wanna know how to get into the future?" White laughed, taking the walkie-talkie from his partner as his gold jacket glittered in the night.   
  
"Lemme guess, you're gonna tell us, Mr. "I-Can-Manipulate-The-Element-of-Time-And-All-I-Do-Is-Watch=Bare-Naked-Women-Jog-In-Slow-Motion-And-Take-Showers?"  
  
"Yep!" White sniggered. "Live a very long time! Future will come WITHOUT machine! Ta-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Get it? We're **ALL** Time Machines!"   
  
_"What a TEN PERCENT!!! Fragging..."_ Trying to get her thoughts OFF of the annoying albino, Tenn's PAK extended a binocular set and Tenn looked through them. "Hmm...AH! I see two of the naughty ladies! Dark brown hair...sisters with nose piercings..."  
  
"Ah, Tiffany and Victoria." BlackArachnia remarked, rubbing her claws together. "Let's get them!"   
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Tiffany and Amber's breasts bounced up and down as they rushed from tree to tree, panting. Soon they'd reach the dock, get out to International Waters and, by law, be free of the Covenant of America's jurisdiction. They'd be AFRICA'S problem now, and the people over there had their own s-h-i-t to deal with.   
  
"Just think, in a few minutes, we'll be out of here." Tiffany punched the air with her arms as Amber looked left and right, both hiding in an alley less than a block away from the dock. "SUCK it, Justice Staccato! See you in my nightmares!"  
  
"Say, whaddya think that "bioroid" robot thingy dreams of, anyhow?" Amber remarked.  
  
"Electric sheep?" Tiffany giggled.   
  
"No, more like what to do with B***HES like YOU!"  
  
The two girls looked up as the spider/humanoid Transformer robot and the Female Irken that was her partner descended from a rooftop above. "KNEW we'd catch up to you sometime! Come quietly and we promise we'll give you a nice cell with a comfy bed." Tenn remarked, stepping forward...  
  
Tiffany, however, was VERY quick. In a single fluid move she ducked down, grabbed a nearby tree branch and then jumped up, smashing it into Tenn's face...HARD. The Irken fell to the ground, groaning...  
  
BlackArachnia hissed and bared her fangs. "I'm not NICE like Tenn, but I'll give you one chance and one chance only to give in..."  
  
"Fat chance! There's two of us and one of you, you freaky robot!" Amber laughed, picking up another stick.  
  
"I'm only HALF robot." BlackArachnia laughed softly. Suddenly two spided appendages shot forward and slammed into the center of their chests, and they hit the ground at the same time, moaning as thier bodies stiffened. Fire shot through the girl's bodies, and just when it felt like they would burn up...paralysis set in. The pain stopped...  
  
BlackArachnia advanced, rubbing her claws together. "Now, first thing's first...consider this PUNISHMENT for hurting my partner. Tenn may be annoying sometimes, but I am NOT going to let you get away with hurting her OR with running away from fair punishment."   
  
She lifted Amber up first, then smirked as she quickly raised a claw and cut the girl's top clothing off, then raised the girl's body towards the spot on her armor that was her left breast. A circular, fanged opened up and the moment Amber's left breast was close to it it, the circular maw snatched out and sucked her left breast down. Then BlackArachnia repeated this same thing to Amber's right breast, sucking it into HER left breast.   
  
Smirking, she lifted Tiffany up and held the girl's large boobs, one at a time, up to her RIGHT breast and sucked them in as well. "How's THAT for "something off your chest"?!" The transformer/spidergirl snickered. "And now to finish things..."  
  
Amber and Tiffany had FELT "the girls" get absorbed. And now Tiffany watched in horror as Amber was raised up to BlackArachnia's maw and her fangs found her mouth. Amber's body began to shrivel up, and then was SLURPED into the spider-being's maw like spaghetti! Tracing her stomach with a claw, the spider-like transformer looked down hungrily at Tiffany, who began to beg...  
  
"Please, please let me go don't kill me don't kill me, please-"  
  
Futile, though. She was lifted up and the fangs found HER mouth too...she was suddenly aware that her entire body was almost MELTING, her insides sloughing into a thick paste and sucked up into the insatiable maw of BlackArachnia..."Desiccation", wasn't that the term of what was happening to her? Sucked dry...  
  
Her last horrid thought was that her final end was to become a MILKSHAKE for this robotic horror before her body squished into a thick paste that BlackArachnia slurped up. Licking her lips, she rubbed her stomach and smiled as she knelt down by Tenn, lifting her unconcious partner up and into her arms.  
  
She made her way back to the library to find Ahinahina was picking his teeth with a black claw as his stomach bulged...he and his albino partner were sitting on a bench whilst a face pushed up against the experiment's stomach walls.  
  
BlackArachnia gently placed Tenn on the bench between them and the Irken stirred, moaning. "Ohhhh...what happened? What hit me?"  
  
"Oh, my dinner did." BlackArachnia remarked. "I dealt with them."  
  
"We CAN use lethal force if needed." White remarked. "Luckily that one girl over there was smart and gave up." He said, jabbing his thumb at a girl who he'd tied with rope to an oak tree. "Her friend...notsomuch."  
  
"Please lemme out!" The girl's friend begged, her hands making indentations on Ahinahina's stomach. He patted it, pushing her face back into his belly and shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't think I will just yet. Relax, like most of my teammates, I can control my digestion, you're not going to die." He let out a long belch. "At least, not until I want it. Now then, we know that you were a decoy party...you were sent to NYC to throw us off the trail of some real scum. Where did THEY go?"  
  
"Tell us and we'll go easy on you." BlackArachnia said.   
  
"Either you can come out the EASY WAY..." Ahinahina took a long yawn. "Or the HARD way..." He added, clenching his butt muscles.   
  
"And I assure you, there are worse things than being digested in my experimental friend's stomach." White laughed. "He can get you out and eat you again. And maybe he digests parts of you. And maybe you're unconcious for it and maybe you're NOT. And OVER and **OVER** and OVER..."  
  
 **"I'LL TALK!!!"** The girl in Ahinahina's belly screamed.  
  
" _That_ was easy." BlackArachnia remarked.  
  
"Yeah...though I wonder about your friend's mental state." Tenn mumbled to Ahinahina, doing the "crazy" gesture as she glanced at White.


	5. Prison Break

 

**THE VORE CLAN...PART FIVE**  
  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night.  
  
...except that the sun was in the middle of the sky. And there were birds chirping as it beamed it's warm rays down. AND there were no clouds. So it wasn't really at all related to anything dark and stormy, unless you count OPPOSITES as being related.  
  
Oh wait, there was ONE thing dark and stormy on that middle of the day...a person was having some VERY nasty thoughts about Justice Staccato, a potted plant, his non-existent-because-he-was-a-robot dead grandma and necrophilia.   
  
These group of neer-do-well inmates were trying the unspeakable...busting Vore Clan members out of prison, those who were locked up for attempted rehabilitation. They still hadn't gotten over the idea that you couldn't just eat ANYONE you liked on this planet, which was incredibly annoying to the Justices of the Covenant AND very inconveniencing to the people of Earth. I mean, getting eaten alive will ruin your whole day! And your clothes...and pretty much anything else on you that wouldn't get totally digested...  
  
There were five girls. Blue-eyed and brown haired Harriet had her hair cut short and was wearing a thick jacket that had explosives hidden inside. She motioned toward the wall of the jail, signalling to her friend Melissa, a ditzy brunette, that it was time to get going.  
  
Putting the final touches on a sniper rifle scope, Melissa snuck around Betty, who was pulling her cap down around her almost-totally-shaved head, trying for a "Sinead O'Conner" look that was, quite frankly, failing. But it didn't look half as lame as Diana's attempt at a bun hairdo, which, she had said, "made her look more serious". In reality, it made them think of the song "Hot for Teacher" which prompted the blonde, Haley, a very religous and ponytailed girl to yell "Naughty thoughts" and try to whack the thoughts out of her hair with the side of her fist.  
  
Haley kissed her cross as she put it back into her pocket. She had had grave doubts about this from the beginning, but she'd always followed what her friends did. And they were her friends...right? Diana, who was readying some smoke grenades, frowned. "Would you knuckle up already?" She asked.  
  
Haley sighed, then lifted up her weapon, a bazooka, and primed it. "I'm ready." She mumbled. "Let's go..."  
  
But from up on top of the jail, the Covenant had assembled forces that were lying in wait thanks to a tip-off. A purple-tailed, purple-eyed, white-skinned clone of a psychic cat hovered in the air, turning to the others. "They're making their move." Mewtwo informed them, his humanoid/feline face solemn as his tail swished back and forth.   
  
Ahinahina clasped his clawed hands together and turned to face King. "Alright, here's how it works." He pointed at Tenn. "Tenn, you're with me." He pointed at King. "You go with BlackArachnia...Staccato will team up with Mewtwo..."   
  
The albino named White groaned as he folded his arms across his gold jacket, looking over at a green-haired, sunglasses-wearing young man who had a black jacket on and a sword with gems studded in the blade strapped to his black. "That means I'm with Draco-the-Stiff?! C'MOONNNNN, I wanted to be with the hot spider chick!"  
  
"Which is why we NEVER let you pick the teams." King explained.  
  
" _HEY_!" White snapped.  
  
"SHH!" Tenn whispered, putting a gloved claw to her lip. "Here they come!"   
  
Harriet pulled a charge of C-4 from one pocket and placed it against the wall. "Alright, you guys provide cover while I set the charges." She insisted. "And keep your eyes peeled!"  
  
"Should we do a battle cry or something?" White asked. "Like "Valim-Valee" or "Tally Ho" or whatnot?"  
  
"How about "Ice Those Bitches"?" BlackArachnia suggested, shrugging.  
  
"Let's just stick with "Try not to die"." Staccato remarked, rolling his eyes before he activated his plasma buster and thrust it down at the ground, unleashing a quick flurry of plasma bullets.  
  
Harriet stepped back just in time and snarled as the Covenant members leapt down to intercept them. "Get them!" She yelled.  
  
"Uh, okay!" Halley said, trying to get a clear shot as Staccato fired off round after round at Harriet while she dodged them and Mewtwo's psychic paralysis blasts.  
  
"Blackarachnia, if you could?..." King calmly requested, transforming into a gigantic anaconda as Blackarachnia snuck up on Betty, managing to paralyze her with a sting of her mechanical spider legs that stuck up from her back in her humanoid form.   
  
Melissa was doing surprisingly well, holding off Draco and Ahinahina by firing off bullet rounds at them from pistols she'd brought, and Tenn had been wounded in the leg, now gripping onto it and groaning in pain.  
  
But Melissa didn't notice White was sneaking up on her...  
  
WOOMP!  
  
"OH YEAH, BABY!"  
  
"WHIIIIITE!!!" Ahinahina snarled as White began to fondle her boobs after freezing the girl in place with his temporal powers. Ahinahina's grey face turned a furious dark shade of red as he snarled and clenched his fist. "You can be a pervert LATER! FOCUS!"  
  
"You guys never let me have any fun!" White said, putting his hands on his hips. "No harm ever came from a little second-basing!"  
  
WHUNK!  
  
"...OHMYGOD..." White gasped, holding onto his crown jewels and sinking to his knees. "You...YOU...YOU DON'T HIT PEOPLE IN THE **BALLS** , YOU....BIIIIITCH!!!"  
  
"Thank you for doing what I've wanted to do for YEARS." Ahinahina laughed...  
  
BANG!  
  
"AHHH!" Ahinahina grabbed his shoulder, gasping in pain as Melissa held her guns up. "What the HECK!? Why don't you just give up and go quietly back to jail?!"  
  
"I'm NOT going back!!!" Melissa snapped. She then twirled on Draco. "AND I'm wearing steel-proof armor underneath my shirt. Your sword couldn't hurt me."  
  
"You just shot my friend AND kneed my associate. I'm not using the SWORD." Draco said, putting it down on the ground. He then took his sunglasses off and showed off his eyes as they turned WILD...  
  
Right before Melissa's eyes he transformed in a whirl of green, becoming an enormous, emerald dragon with glittering scales. Silver spikes ran down from the top of his head to the tip of his tail and three curled spikes hung out from the top like the three thick locks of hair he normally had. He curled his large silver claws and smirked as he raised his clawed hand up. Melissa put her guns up and aimed...  
  
CLICK-CLICK...  
  
"Shoulda saved a bullet for YOURSELF." Draco said, grabbing ahold of her and tossing her into his mouth. His tongue explored her body, knocking her up and around before finally he swallowed her and she began sinking down his slimy gullet to his belly below. She landed with a SPLASH in a mixture of digestive fluids and felt her skin begin to slough off as she sank deeper and deeper into his gut.   
  
Satisfied that their opponent now lay in the pit of his belly, Draco turned to the others and nodded. "Let's go see how our friends are doing..."  
  
"AAA!"  
  
Betty was being eaten legs first, her arms flailing wildly as King slurped her up into his open mouth, fangs digging slightly in so as to keep her from falling out. She was becoming a large bulge that was sinking down through his neck and into his stomach and soon her head completely vanished, pulled in by his forked tongue. They watched as the bulge that had been Betty slid down his throat to the waiting belly of the gigantic anaconda, where she'd be slowly broken down by his digestive juices. Already they could see her squirming around, the imprints of her hand against his stomach wall as Blackarachnia groaned in pleasure at seeing this, finding it so...sexy...  
  
Speaking of sex, Harriet was pinned to the wall by the smirking Mewtwo, her back to him. They watched as he mentally forced her to the ground, his three-digited paws glowing purple.  
  
"YOU were the ringleader. Therefore I am going to make this EXTRA painful...and your death will be the most degrading..."  
  
He concentrated and his manhood emerged from a space at the front of his tail, directly at his crotch area. Thick and purple, he thrust it deep into her back and moaned in ecstasy as he began to violate her, thrusting in and out and holding onto her breasts with one arm while he held her mouth shut with the other, keeping her from crying out.  
  
At last he reached the pinnacle of his pleasure, and with a roar of animalistic ecstasy he exploded in her, his thick and juicy cum shooting like a cannon through her body. He let go of her mouth and the cum dribbled out, her eyes rolled back into her heads, never to see again. He'd cummed clear through her body, literally fucked her to death. He didn't feel remorse for it though as he stepped back and retracted his cock back into himself. She had deserved it for what she'd planned and had BEEN planning to do in case things had been going badly.  
  
Speaking of which...only Haley was left, and she stood there, quivering and shaking like a leaf as she looked at the Covenant members who walked towards her. She finally tossed the bazook to the side and covered her eyes, sobbing.  
  
"Just kill me! I-I can't go back to jail, I'm too scared..."  
  
"No, we're not going to kill you. Nor send you to jail." Mewtwo said, hovering forward and grasping her cheek. "Look into my eyes..."  
  
With a quick nod and a mental burst, the girl slumped to the ground as Mewtwo turned to face the others. "I've wiped her memory of the other human girls. I'll be returning her home to her family and she'll be cleared of all charges."  
  
"Wait..." White frowned, finally having composed himself from before. "You only do that when..." His eyes went wide. "So she was the fall girl, huh? And didn't even know it?"  
  
"Girls can be cruel...I know firsthand." Tenn admitted. "Er, now, uh...let's get going before Gangrene sets into my leg?"  
  
"Right, right." Staccato said. "The Vore Clan members won't be leaving jail...and the Lazarus Effect will be fully set up tomorrow...we've done it. It's taken a long, **LONG** year...but we've done it."  
  
For a moment they all just stopped and thought about what this meant. This was a new world they could live on and find peace at. They'd had to suggest a change to this world, and a great one at that...but ultimately the people had accepted them and the change they were working towards. Earth was going to be their home now.   
  
HOME.   
  
"...Hey...you guys wanna go get a drink with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Alright."   
  
"Very well."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"I'm up for it."  
  
The sun was beginning to set. That meant the bars were really getting opened up. But it also meant that a new day was right around the corner.   
  
Who knew where the future would take them all?  
  
 **THE END...**  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
 **...FOR NOW.** **  
**


End file.
